Many medical procedures require puncturing of the skin, and sometimes underlying tissues, of an animal or human subject. For example, a sharp lancet tip is commonly used to puncture the subject's skin at a lancing site to obtain a sample of blood or other body fluid, as for example in blood glucose monitoring by diabetics and in blood typing and screening applications. A lancing device having a spring-loaded or otherwise energized drive mechanism is often used to carry the lancet along a path of travel, between a retracted or shielded position and an extended position wherein the lancet tip punctures the skin.
Various forms of lancing devices are known. Many users, however, have found known lancing devices to be too bulky and inconvenient to carry and stow in a pocket or bag. Also, some users find it inconvenient to carry multiple separate components for sampling and testing, such as a lancing device and a meter. Perceived inconvenience can lead to non-compliance with a prescribed testing regimen, potentially adversely affecting the subject's health.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to lancing devices to provide a smaller and thinner lancing device. Needs further exist for a lancing device that can be attached to a blood glucose meter for convenience and to avoid loss. It is to the provision of an improved lancing device meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.